


Oh, Dean

by bellaaanovak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Implied Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Implied/Referenced Incest, Kidnapped Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 02:18:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellaaanovak/pseuds/bellaaanovak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abaddon gets ahold of Dean and talks about all the fun she'll have with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, Dean

“He’s so pretty. Isn’t he pretty, James?”

Abaddon was gawking at the drugged, knocked out Dean Winchester tied up to a wooden chair. She turned to her lackey and the demon’s eyes flashed back. He was wearing a business man who was quite gorgeous himself – she could have fun with _him_ later.

Dean was her priority.

 

She noticed he started to come to, and she brushed the demon away and out of the room. She locked the door and studied herself in the mirror. “Oh Josie Sands, you were so beautiful and full of  _life_ ,” Abaddon growled at her reflection and stuck her finger in her mouth. Josie  _was_  beautiful, which is why she is the perfect meat suit. Dean groaned in his position and waited for a response. That jawline was sharp enough to puncture her lady parts if he tried.

“S-Sam? Sammy?!”

Fuck, of  _course_ , the bastard would call for his baby brother. Abaddon knew she hasn’t been around as plenty as the other demons to witness what the famous Winchester brothers did in the dark, but she wasn’t a fucking  _idiot_. They made it far too obvious.

“Sammy’s not in the building, Dean.” Abaddon reapplied her ruby red lipstick and turned her body to study the man in the chair. He was beautiful,  _delicious_.

“ _Bitch_ ,” Dean growled towards her. His lips quivered – oh wow, that was gorgeous, too.

“Now, now, Dean, that’s not very nice, don’t you think?”

“What did you do with my brother?”

“He’s safe; probably dragging lakes to look for you, but I left him alone,” Dean let out a sigh. How adorable. “Oh honey, don’t sound to reassured. We’re gonna have plenty of fun – just the  _two_ of us,”

The look on Dean’s face after she kissed him was quite possibly the most magnificent thing she’s ever seen.


End file.
